


Closer

by MissieMalfoy



Series: Finding phanmily [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Multi, Whispers, Yearning, any pairing containing at least one male, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMalfoy/pseuds/MissieMalfoy
Summary: I just want him. Prequel to a Phan series but this story can stand alone with any pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



He’s sick.  
Again.  
Every time he gets sick he tries to pretend he isn’t. He will get up and act like it is a normal day, but I can always tell. Call it roomates intuition, but sadly that's all we’ll ever be. Every time he is sick I make him stay home, I’m serious. Last time he was sick I locked him in his room. Let’s just say that when he was feeling better he was not happy. Anyway he is currently napping on the couch, I think he has an ear infection again. He is so cute when he sleeps, his hair laying messily against his forehead, the adorable little noises he makes in his sleep. Uggh! I want to kiss him again, I want to kiss him so bad it hurts. I don’t know if he likes me as well. He flirts a ton, but he flirts with everyone. ( no matter how much I want to think I'm special) My line of thoughts continue until I hear him whisper something.  
“What? Do you need something? What is it?” i ask worriedly.  
“Closer”  
I wasn’t quite sure what he said, but it sounded like closer, I move forward anyway.  
“What? Are you okay. How do you feel?”  
“Closer”  
Okay he definitely said closer. I hurriedly moved closer kneeling in front of the couch, only a foot away from his face.  
“Closer he says once again.  
I moved closer, only a few inches from his face, then...oh. OH! He’s kissing me! I moan into his mouth and all doubts, worries and thoughts leave my mind in the presence of his lips. His arms snake around my body drawing me even closer to him. The kiss quickly becomes heated as mouths open and wandering hands meet hot skin. Finally after seconds, or minutes, or possibly days  he pulls away, my lips following not wanting to relinquish what I had yearned for so long. Looking at me with those gorgeous eyes and his next words leave me on a melted puddle right there on the floor.  
“I Love You, I love you so much. I think about you all of the time. I think about you when I brush my teeth, when I eat lunch. All through the day you occupied my thoughts. Will you be mine?”  
“Yes but no more kisses until you feel better.”


End file.
